madanfandomcom-20200216-history
LN Volume 1 Chapter 3
Synopsis The next morning, Tigre is summoned to Elen's office where she apologizes about Rurick and other's rudeness while decides to execute them. In response, Tigre refrains her from doing so as he deems executions are cruel and despite Elen claims that Rurick and his archers were once intentionally humiliating him, Tigre asks Elen to spare Rurick. Elen reluctantly cancels her orders for Tigre's sake. Lim explains to Tigre on Elen's behalf that the Leitmeritz soldiers were discontent about Tigre's position as Elen's prisoner, due to rumors about the Silver Wind Vanadis's "love interest". This news shocks Tigre but Elen's teasing continues as she finally gives him a merit of his "humor". The Wind Vanadis then laments her victory in Dinant Plains, which she found it boring as she felt Brune Army was more fragile than she anticipated, until she mentioned about as Regnas's death shocked Tigre greatly, even he only encountered the prince once. Elen asked if Tigre yield any resentments towards her, which Tigre replied that since it was war, it would be a lie if he didn't as he did killed Elen's soldiers before. Elen continued that it was until she encountered Tigre, where she was intrigued his brave enough to face her. Due to her impression about his skills and attributes, Elen asked Tigre to serve under her while promised to share the same privileges and respect he deserved. Despite her lucrative offer, Tigre declined as he claimed Alsace was the only place he called home. However, Elen reminder about the hefty ransom for his release seemly silenced Tigre. The conversation continued as Tigre asked Elen about yesterday's assassin, who later committed suicide before the integration even began. Seeing Tigre asking in a serious manner, Elen further teased Tigre for worrying about her which prompted Tigre blushes, much to Lim's unease silence. Elen then informed Tigre that she permits him to wander around Leitmeritz under strict supervision, with the Castle's ramparts were off-limits and should he ever go near to them he would be considered as escape attempt. Left no options, Tigre could only agreed her condition and decided stay in Leitmeritz for a while. Outside the office, Lim asks Tigre about his refusal upon even Elen's rare invitation. Tigre replies that by accepting her offer, he would have betrays both Alsace's trust and the Wind Vanadis's kindness. When Lim mentions that the offer was not considered as betrayal since Tigre as Elen's captive, Tigre retorted that it would be considered as deception since Elen's offer was sincere and he considered it as an honest request. Understood his answer, Lim's hostility was "gone" for a moment before she went back to Elen's office. Lim asks Elen about her recent permission to let Tigre wandering around Leitmeritz without worries, especially since Alsace is geographically near to the city. Elen answers Lim with two possibilities: She only restricted Tigre wandering within Leitmeritz's public areas; furthermore, Leitmeritz's both heighten security and strange geography made Tigre's escape nearly impossible. However, Lim still concerns about him as she urged Elen to be vigilant since he began to miss Alsace. Lim's statement would aroused Elen's curiosity further and asked if she disliked Tigre, much Lim denied in silence. Elen then discussing about her plan for taking Tigre into her ranks, which Lim strictly disagreed because according to her, archers were only useful when gathered in numbers. Despite Lim's disagreement, Elen told more exaggerated story about Tigre's amazing skills and tactics, even claiming that having him in her army could be a blessing. Lim remained unconvinced until Elen asked her if there was/were anyone in Leitmeritz could ever shoot arrows in an amazing speed and distance like Tigre, something which not even Rurick (Leitmeritz's best archer) could do. She also further asserted that Brune's discrimination against archers strengthen her reason to employ Tigre. Elen then told Lim that while the ransom might not be prepared immediately, she would continue to observe Tigre and his progression. After Lim took her leave, Elen began to wonder if such rumor, which she found it impossible, before she begin her work. Meanwhile, Titta stands on the Vorn Mansion's balcony while wondering over Tigre's condition because there were no news about Tigre yet. Nevertheless, Titta remained faithfully hopes over his return going to Alsace's local shrine where she changes her usual maid clothes into her shrine maiden's robe and begins her daily ritual,where she kneel down and pray for Tigre's safety. In Titta's past, she was the daughter of Alsace's former shrine maiden. Despite her status, Titta disliked read and write about transcripts and has little interest in singing hymns about the deities like most shrine maiden worshiped. Instead, she referred to spend her time as a maid in Vorn House for a woman who made candy and cakes for her. That was the time where she met young Tigre, the only son of House Vorn, and quickly befriended with him. The two often played and talked about their life, where Tigre lamented about his life even his status as a noble. In one occasion, Tigre stated about his dream seemly motivated her to train as the shrine maiden. Even with her mother's ill condition, Titta refused to become the shrine maiden and going to become the maid instead. Her mother was strongly opposed her dream until Tigre came by and told her mother to encouraged Titta for her dream instead. As the result, Titta feelings towards Tigre grew with respect. Back to the present, Titta exits the shrine and, to her relief, she encounters both Bertrand and Mashas who survived from the disastrous defeat from Dinant Plains. However, the reunion is cut short when Mashas delivers a bad news: Tigre has been captured by Zhcted troop and required a hefty amount of ransom to free him, not even the Vorn Manor could cover the entire cost. He also further told Titta that should they did not give the ransom in time, Tigre would had be sold to Muozinel and,-in a worst case scenario-, married to the local maiden. Hearing about Mashas's information had Titta anxious as she urged both men to think a plan to rescue Tigre, but Mashas claimed that the ransom would be time consuming, especially since Prince Regnas's death that steepen Brune's turmoil. Nevertheless, Titta refused to give up as she would collect funds for the ransom and Bertrand stayed to help Titta. Mashas then informed both Titta and Bertrand that he would try to find any available help to support his petition, much to Titta grateful smile while hoping Tigre will be safe. Character *Tigrevurmud Vorn *Limlisha *Eleonora Viltaria *Titta *Mashas Rodant *Bertrand Trivia *It was remained a mystery who was the woman who made candy for Titta, though it might have speculated that the woman was one of Tigre's relatives. Source *Baka Tsuki Chapter 3 Category:Light Novel Chapter Category:Volume 1